


Let Me Take Care of You

by cookiekat93



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Common Cold, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Past Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Rose cares for Pearl, Sick Pearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiekat93/pseuds/cookiekat93
Summary: Pearl gets lost in the rain and catches a cold. Rose makes sure Pearl is well taken care of when she finally makes it back to the temple.
Relationships: Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Let Me Take Care of You

Pearl sniffled _again_ , her sinuses insistent on filling her nostrils with obnoxious fluid. She shivered in the cold night air as heavy droplets of water fell from the sky, like buckets being emptied from above. The wind howled powerfully, tendrils of her hair being tugged this way and that as it whirled in all directions. 

She was certain it had been hours since she left the temple, and she didn’t know how to get back. Lost in the woods, she cursed inwardly at herself, incredibly embarrassed at getting herself into this predicament. 

A loud rumble of thunder caused her to duck involuntarily. She was a smart gem, she fought in battles regularly; she shouldn’t be frightened of the weather. Light shone from her gem in a wide arc as she struggled to find anything familiar to lead her home again. 

More hours passed before she came to a clearing. Her feet were numb and her legs ached with undeniable soreness. Beyond the clearing was the beach, and beyond that, a steady ray of light beamed from the lighthouse. Finally, she’d returned to the temple.

Absolutely saturated, she stepped inside, arms hugging herself tightly, teeth chattering. It wasn’t long before another pair of large, warm arms were around her. 

“Oh, Pearl! Where have you been?” Rose pushed away to get a better look at Pearl before instantly pulling her companion back into a comforting embrace. Her eyes had been full of concern. “You were out there for so long! In a hurricane no less!” 

Pearl shivered harder as the chill became more apparent against the heat of the temple and the taller gem holding onto her. “I g-got… lost.” she spoke the last word defeatedly. 

Amethyst peered over at them from the steps of the warp pad. “Aww, Pearl. We should have come looking for you. We just thought you’d found somewhere to wait it out.” 

“It’s okay, Amethyst. It was my mistake. Thanks a-any-ah-ahhh-choo!” she sneezed inside her elbow as best she could. She groaned low. 

Rose hadn’t let go of her. She frowned knowingly, placing her palm against Pearl’s gem. “I think you might be sick, Pearl.” 

Garnet came up behind them and rubbed Pearl’s back in a soothing gesture. Pearl could tell from the fusion's own frown that she too had been worried by her absence while the storm raged. 

“Gems don’t get sick.” Pearl whispered. 

Rose looked up at Garnet and looked back down at the drowsy Pearl. “Pearl, let’s get you to my room. You can rest and I can keep an eye on you.”

Pearl brightened considerably. She tilted her head up at Rose, eyes shining, chin resting gently on Rose's chest. Amethyst rolled her eyes, Garnet smirked. Pearl sniffled again. “Really? I mean, I’ll be alright on my own, you shouldn’t go out of your way for me.” 

Rose grinned. “Nonsense, I won’t take no for an answer. Come on.” Pearl felt herself being scooped up, she blushed furiously. 

“I can walk!” she shrieked. “Rose!”

“Let me take care of you, Pearl.” Rose giggled, and Pearl gave in. The door opened and Rose carried them in. Pearl was laid on a very comfortable bed with enormous, fluffy pillows. Rose tucked her in beneath a thick comforter that just about swallowed the thin gem. Pearl blushed and kept an eye on Rose the entire time. Not since a particularly challenging battle had Pearl been under Rose’s incredibly direct and tender care. Rose patted the top of the blanket before striding away.

“Are you leaving?” Pearl started to sit up despite the weight of the blanket, and Rose quickly rushed back. “No, of course not.” Rose guided her gently back down. “I’m going to make you a cup of tea, it’ll help you feel better. Trust me.” 

“I don’t like tea.” Pearl grumbled, expression contorting in distaste. She kicked her foot under the blanket to punctuate her dissatisfaction. 

Rose tried not to smile, Pearl was oddly adorable in this state. That thought washed away once she heard Pearl’s pitiful, distant attempts to muffle the sound of her own coughing while Rose prepared the tea. She returned minutes later with a steaming cup and placed it on the table that materialized beside the bed. 

“You shouldn’t have modeled your form so anatomically close to humans this time. That must be why you seem so prone to Earth’s atmosphere lately.”

Pearl furrowed her brow and grumbled inaudibly. 

“What was that?” Rose was petting Pearl’s hair gingerly. It was comical enough for Rose since Pearl looked agitated, but she was genuine in her attempt to comfort the sickly gem. Deep down she knew Pearl melted under the attention.

“You like humans.” Pearl replied defensively, voice altered from severe congestion. She let out another powerful and exhausting sneeze. She sniffled and huffed out a breath of air in exhaustion, causing the tips of her hair to flutter. 

Rose chuckled, sitting on the edge of bed. “You’re right, I do. I also like you the way you are. You don't have to change anything." Pearl stared at Rose for a moment while that statement sunk in. Rose reached over for the tea. "Drink this, it should be cool enough now.” 

Rose held the cup to Pearl’s lips and Pearl obediently took a tiny sip. She closed her eyes, clearly benefiting from both the steam and the hot liquid. 

“Better?” 

Pearl nodded. 

“I’m glad. You really had us all worried.” 

Pearl managed half the tea before refusing any more of it.

Rose sighed, magically vaporizing the tea cup and bedside table with a wave of her hand. “You should rest now.” 

“I’m not tired, I feel much better now.” Pearl, like an obstinate child, protested despite the dark circles under her eyes. She even started to feebly push away the blanket to prove her point. 

“Oh no you don’t.” Rose chided, “You’re staying here tonight, and you’re going to sleep, even if I have to stay with you the entire time.” Rose then peeled back enough of the comforter so she could slide herself beside Pearl, taking the slightly trembling gem in her arms and holding her close. 

A hot breath against her chest signaled the overdue yawn that escaped Pearl as she pushed herself as close as she dared to the Quartz leader. She reached behind Pearl and made sure she was adequately tucked in. 

Pearl was intoxicated by the floral scent of Rose’s hair, which she immediately buried herself in. “That’s it, Pearl. Relax and rest. That’s my Pearl.” Rose cooed, running her hand up and down Pearl’s back and shoulders, and placing her chin atop her head. She wasn’t going to let Pearl get away tonight. Gems didn’t get sick, so it was mildly alarming to Rose that it had happened, and to Pearl of them all. 

Soon, Pearl drifted to sleep. She snuggled in closer to Rose while she slumbered. Rose was glad to notice the color returning to her skin, and the dark circles fading as the hours passed by. She placed a gentle kiss on Pearl’s head, and shut her eyes to enjoy the calm closeness of being near her best friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> The relationship between Rose and Pearl can be controversial, but I like imagining that they both cared for each other. Obviously Pearl cared for Rose, but we don't see a lot of Rose caring for Pearl without it leading to something she wants for herself. It's complex at best, but I was hoping to showcase a moment where Rose genuinely went out of her way to make sure Pearl was safe.


End file.
